1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus having a conveyor device configured to convey a recording medium.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is known a technique of conveying, to a recording head, a recording medium while the recording medium is being attracted to a conveyor member. In the technique, the recording medium placed on a conveyor surface of the conveyor member is attracted to the conveyor surface by utilizing electrodes disposed on one side of the conveyor member that is opposite to the other side thereof on which the conveyor surface is provided. There is also known a technique of attracting the recording medium to the conveyor member by permitting an electric current to pass through the conveyor member and charging the conveyor member.